Dangerous saviors
by tigerlilyvolturi
Summary: Liliana was a innocent young women when she was taken and tortured daily. The volturi save her and she is taken back to italy with Demetri, aro takes a liking to her and decides to give her to caius, with out really thinking. Caius seems as if he hates her and makes her life hell there. Will her and caius be able to live together or will her attitude get her killed? rated M.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters from this story except liliana and desiree. -sad face.-

Chapter 1.

Caius pov.

"What is taking so long?!"

I yelled banging my fist against the arm of the throne, eager for this to be done with. We  
had word from a vampire coven in the west that a very powerful and wanted vampire was making a newborn army to go against the volturi and I was eager to slaughter it myself.

"Patience brother." I heard aro's optimistic voice ring across the throne room.

"Demitri and Felix only left about 3 hours ago, they will not be back until at least tomorrow." He continued.

"Fine, if you need me you know where I am." I said getting up from my throne and heading in the way of the dungeons where my newest pet was. Hearing Markus sigh i smile evilly.

-NEXT DAY- ARO's POV.

The throne doors opened to reveal my faithful guards, Demitri and Felix. I looked to see that Demitri had something in his arms, a young women. This women couldn't be more then 16/17, with pail skin and dirty blonde hair, she was clutching to demitri's robe as if it was her life line. She was whimpering but her eyes were closed, fighting a little in his arms. Her skin was bruised and the strong smell of blood could be smelt.

"Demitri what do we have here?" I asked, placing my hand on her forehead but meeting nothing but darkness in her thoughts so i removed my hand.

"Hello Master Aro, I found her underneath what seemed to be the highest ranking vampire of the army. He was well raping her or at least trying to." Demitri said to everyone staring down at the poor human. He then offered me his hand i took it watching the memories, she was being held on the ground by a vampire that was attempting to rape her but Demitri attacked him. It turned out that he wasn't the highest ranking vampire there but second in command, the leader was no where to be found. Noticing that they brought her attempted rapist back i sent Felix to put him in the dungeons, i would deal with him later and by the look of my brothers they too would like to help.

"For what purpose Demitri did you bring this human scum back with you?" I heard Caius sneer.

"It seems she is special." i answered for demitri, after seeing how she fought the vampire off in demitris memories.

"What do you mean special, Aro?" He scoffed in reply.

"Her gifts are very intriguing and i can't read her thoughts." I said dreamily, placing a lovingly on her neck. I motioned for demitri to put her down and she awoke with a start.

Liliana POV

When the vampire that i came back here with put me down i woke up, thinking wtf and where am i. Jumping back i collided with the vamp behind me and screamed, tears forming in my eyes. 'don't cry you dumb ass just find a way out of here.' i chastised myself. Running to the closest exit i was stopped with an inpact of force as a vampire with dark brown hair that went past his shoulders was holding my waist in his arms. I stared up into his blood red eyes and thought 'shit of course vampires , I'm so smart.' i mocked myself.

"Dear, what is your name?" He asked me.

I stared at him for a second wanting to tell him where to shove his question but i couldn't and i knew it. Being in that hell hole for a year i actually forgot how to speak, i was forbidden to speak there or else i would be met with extreme pain and torture. It took me a long time to hold in my sarcastic comments and i was met with the torture more then once. I was also confused as to why he was talking to me, at the old place no one ever spoke to me and if these people and them were working together wouldn't they have the same rule?

"What. is .your .name?" He asked again except this time his voice was stern.

"Answer your superiors, you scum!" i heard a light blond vampire with pin straight hair that barely touched his black clad shoulders yell.

That's when i noticed my surroundings, i was in a huge room that almost seemed like where people had balls and banquets. The room was beautiful but dark. There was almost like a stage like seting and on top of that was three huge stone thrones, in one of them sat the oldest of the three vamps, his hair was a lighter chestnut color then the one holding me and was tinted with red. It was thick and wavy, he had it back in a pony tale at the nape of his neck almost making him look business like. His seemed bigger, taller and more muscled then the two othetrs, pale papery vampire skin was lit by the faint light as he watched the scene with a bored expresion.

The next one i looked at was the the blonde one, sure the other two were amazingly handsome even for vampires but this man was a god. He had dark red, almost black eyes and super pale skin. He was dressed all in black and wore a permanent scowl with a glare, looking murderous and sadistic. This man truly frightend me and when he turned and sent his glare towards me i nearly jumped, quickly turning my ice aqua eyes to he one holding me. He seemed shorter then the other two but still towered over my 5'2 body. He was muscular but still slim, his glare was frightning and sadistic, but kind and giddy. His dark hair brushed  
against my face as he spoke, snapping me back to reality.

"Jane."

"Yes master?" A small blonde haired girl stepped forward.

"Get me ink and paper." She nodded and was gone, 10 seconds later she was back and handed it to her master who handed it to me.

"Now dear write your name down on this." He said letting me go.

'took you long enough to figure that out genious.' i thought as i moved to the floor to use it as a desk.

"Aro, if the girl won't tell you her name what makes you think she will write it down for you?" The one with chestnut hair asked in a deep even bored voice.

"Because markus I'm not sure if she can speak." Aro answered as i handed him the paper. He read it and all a sudden out of nowhere his hand came out slapping me hard across the face and splitting my lip. He then kicked me in my ribs, hard sending me flying into the wall. i fell and started gasping for air, feeling blood soak my dress from my ribs. he walked over and continued kicked and hitting. Finally he handed me the paper, i rolled it up and threw it at him, knowing i would be tortured more but i couldn't risk them finding out who i am for they would alert my master and send me back to that horible place.

Aro's voice was shaking in anger when he spoke next glaring at me. " caius my brother, would you like a try?"

The blonde one answered in a sadistic growl. "Aro you know if i try then she wouldn't last the night with the way the bitch is behaving. I would have scum like that licking my boots and have her reciting more then just her name after she received the beating of her life. Then after everything i would kill her."

"Hmmm.. " aro said,looking me up and down. "Demitri take her to caius is room, so he can get the information we need."

I looked at aro and then at caius with a terified gaze. 'oh god no, shit shit shit.' I thought. Caius had on a possessive and sadistic smile...

Well that is the first chapter of my first stories ever written, remember reviews make me give you cookies. Feel free to give me tips on how i can make my story better.


	2. Chapter 2

TY to x-Scarlett Feather-x who is the first to read and review my story! -gives you the best cookie i ever baked-

disclaimer: go to ch 1

Liliana pov

_'Oh god, someone kill me now' i thought as _the dark blonde, tall guy with pointed features and a serious but flirty face came over, lifting me up in his arms. I recognized him as the same one that brought me to this dump, I immediately started fighting. Although i knew i was no match to his power i continued to struggle and the more i did, the more painful it got.. suddenly i had an idea, big surprise right? Glaring at the ground i imagined the ground shaking and cracking, sending everything in it's path to be shaken. Suddenly it happened! the ground started to shake and Demetri tripped, sending me sprawled out on the floor, I gathered my strength and ran as fast as i could.

The second i lost focus the ground stopped shaking, looking up i seen Demetri over top of me and ready to tackle, closing my eyes imagined waves sending him flying back away from me. Sure there he went, whoosh; hitting the wall. Running as fast as i can, although it was hard cause with each step i took it felt as if i was underneath more train wheels. BAM! without even seeing where i was going i rounded a corner and something harder then the wall itself.

Falling to the floor i looked up, staring into my sore eyes were Caius' almost black ones, he was staring down his nose at me looking as if i was a bug that needed to be squashed. Before i knew it i was, up against the wall with his bruising grip around my neck, air was fading fast and the last thing i could do was breath.

"Where on earth do you think your going, little girl?" Caius said tightening his grip.

Focusing on creating a wave i thought 'anywhere away from you and your to gay to be true exterior.' God i wished i could speak, continuing to focus long a hard i began to feel faint, more black spots clouded my vision and no matter how hard i tried i couldn't get any waves.

Suddenly it all went black and i fell limp against his cold dead arms.

CAIUS pov

I smirked dropping her to the ground, before turning on my heel and walking away; leaving the guard to clean up the mess. I had to get away before i drained the pitiful thing of her juices, he blood smelt beautiful and appetizing better then anything i have ever smelt and if i wanted to have fun with the girl later i better leave.

Walking into the throne room with my normal scowl, i sat gracefully on my throne after adjusting my black silk cloak.

"So brother how was your in counter with the rose?"

"If you heard everything why ask? She is by far not a rose more like a harmless tiger lily. Scared and fragile but once you smell it you want more and then before you know it your breathing up it's pollen in which make's humans sneeze and vampires flinch that is why it must be ripped from it's stem before it can become the annoying flower i is."

"Becoming a poet brother?" Markus' alto voice echoed through the room.

I scoffed "Hardly."

"So where is the tiger lily now?" Aro amused laughter came about.

"MY human is back in MY and that is where she is staying." I growled getting up to leave and play with my human...

Sorry guys this chapy was really short bu i simply can't write anymore, it's 3 in the morning and i can't keep my eyes open.

ty for reading remember reviews make me give you cookies!


End file.
